my love just question
by vallerie.louise
Summary: SEORANG TIRI YANG SALING MENYUKAI SATU SAMA LAIN TETAPI ORANGTUA MEREKA MENENTANG HUBUNGAN MEREKA KARENA BAGI ORANGTUA MEREKA HUBUNGAN MEREKA SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL WALAUPUN MEREKA BERADA DI DALAM CINTA KILAT AKANKAH MEREKA BISA MENGHADAPI COBAAN TERSEBUT...


Pagi hari...

Ada seorang saudara yang bernama emma dan troy mereka adalah saudara tiri yang beda mak dan ayah tapi saling menyukai dan akur sama lain

"Hi"kata troy

"Ya"kata emma

"Makan yuk"kata troy

"Entar"kata emma(senyum)

"Oke deh gua temenin di sini ya"kata troy

"Y"kata emma

Sesudah selesai

"Yuk turun"kata emma

Lalu saat emma berkata itu

Tiba-tiba dia melihat ke belakang dan dia melihat troy tertidur

saat emma ingin menarik tangan troy tiba-tiba troy menarik tanggan emma dan emma pun ada d pelukan troy

"Troy sadar woi sadar"kata emma

Lalu troy tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan dia dengan emma

"Ueyy maaf gk sengaja"kata troy

"Ya gapapa slow aja"kata emma

"Ya udah yuk ke bawah"kata troy

"Ya"kata emma

Lalu mereka turun ke bawah..

"Ayo anak-anak sarapan"kata mami dan papi

"Ya mi pi"kata troy dan emma

Sesampai di tempat makan...

Troy (tersenyum)ke pada emma

"Apa lu senyam senyum"kata emma

"Gapapa hehe kakak cantik ya"kata troy

"Hmm mksh tp kekny biasa aj"kata emma

"Seriusan tau kakak cakep"kata troy

(Senyum terpaksa)"hehe makasih"kata emma

"Sama-sama kak"kata troy

Lalu sesudah mereka makan

"Mi papi ke kantor dulu ya anak-anak ada yang mau bareng papi"kata papi

"Ikut pak ikt"kata emma dan troy

"Hehe hati-hati ya di jalan nie bekal kalian"kata mami

"Makasih mi"kata troy dan emma

"Kalian tunggu sini ya biar papi ambil mobil dulu"kata papi

"Siap bos"kata troy

"Ya pi"kata emma

Lalu papi menggeluarkan mobil dan mengajak anak-anak naik ke mobil

"Ayuk kak"kata troy

"Ya ayuk"kata emma

Sesampai di jalanan...

"Lampu merah lagi"kata papi

Lalu android emma berbunyi

"Hmm siapa ya"kata emma

Saat membuka...

"Hi cewe lagi di mana udah dateng lom ke sekolah"ketikan robert

Lalu emma senyam senyum sambil membalasnya

"Lom"ketikan emma

"Huaa lama amat padahal aku udah nunggu kamu 1jam"ketikan robert

"Haa serius"ketikan emma

"Bohong deh makanya cpt dtg ak tunggu ya"ketikan robert

"Ok"kata emma

Lalu troy melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi senyam senyum

"Kak"kata troy

"Ya"kata emma

"Kakak kenapa senyam senyum"kata troy

"Gapapa"kata emma

"Dapet sms dari siapa kak"kata troy

"Dari temen"kata emma

"Namanya"kata troy

"Bawel banget c anak kecil gak usah sok tau deh"kata emma(kesal)

"Hei-hei ad apa ini"kata papi

"Tuh pi troy nyebelin msa dia mw tw privacy kakakny"kata emma

"Kan dia hanya nanya"kata papi

"Gapapa kok pi troy yg salah"kata troy

"Nah gitu dong ngaku salah"kata emma

"Ya sorry kak"kata troy

"Ya ud kakak maafin"kata emma

Sesampai di sekolah

"Nie uang jajan kamu sekolah yang bener ya"kata papi

"Makasi pi"kata emma

"Dan nie troy"kata papi

Lalu troy langsung keluar dari mobil karna kesal dengan kakakny emma

"Kak kasih ne ke troy ya kekny dia marah banget gara-gara kamu kasar sama dia kak"kata papi

"Ya elah gitu aja ngambek"kata emma

"Dia kan msh kcl kamu pahami dia dong dan nie uang jajanya y"kata papi

"Ya pi entar ak minta maaf sama dia bye pi hati-hati y"kata emma

"Ya"kata papi

Lalu emma turun dari mobil dan menuju robert

"Kamu kemana aja c"kata robert

"Haha dari rumah"kata emma

"Ya udah deh ke kelas yuk entar telat lagi"kata robert

"Oke deh"kata emma

Sesampai di kelas...

Troy keliatan sedih sekali lalu datanglah tina mencoba menghibur troy

"Hi troy"kata tina

"Y"kata troy

"Lu kenapa kok sedih gitu"kata tina

"Haha gapapa perasaan lu aja kali"kata troy

"Hehe lu kalau sedih jelek tau"kata tina

"Haha gak kok"kata troy

"Yakin"kata tina

"Ya hehe"kata troy

Lalu datanglah emma

"Troy sorry tadi kakak kasar sama kamu dan nie duitny dari papa"kata emma

Lalu troy menarik tangan tina dan pergi dari hadapan kakakny

"Lu lagi ada masalah ya sama kakak lu"kata tina

"Ya hehe"kata troy

"Ow cepet rukun ya"kata tina

"Ya makasih ya"kata troy

"Ya sama-sama kalau gua boleh tau kalian kenapa"kata tina

"Gapapa kok cuman masalah kecil aja"kata troy

"Maaf ya kalau gua banyak nanya"kata tina

"Gapapa slow aja"kata troy

Lalu tina memandang troy dengan lope-lope di udara sedangkan snow dia memandang tina di semak-semak

"Eh ke kelas yuk"kata troy

"Ya yuk"kata tina

Lalu mereka ber2 gandengan tangan menuju ke kelas^^

Sesudah sampe kelas...

"Mmm sorry"kata troy

"Hehe gpp"kata tina

Lalu dtglh snow

"Hi tina"kata snow

"Mw ngapain lu"kata tina(sambil mengandeng tgn troy)

Lalu pergilah snow saat melihat tina mengandeng tangan troy

"Maaf troy bukan maksud gua tapi gua gak suka aja am snow dia tuh aneh gt"kata tina

"Haha entr suka aja lu"kata troy

"Haa mg bisa"kata tina

"Bisa kalau lu marah terus ke dia"kata troy

"Jadi gua harus gimana"kata tina

"Bersikap baik aj kalau gk biasa-biasa aja paling spesial sih be yourself hehe"kata troy

Lalu tina menjadi sedikit kagum dengan troy arti kata-kata troy langsung masuk ke otak tina dan tina pun terbenggong

"Woi tina yee benggong aj"kata troy

"Haa ya kenapa troy"kata tina

"Yuk masuk kelas"kata troy

"Ya udah yuk"kata tina

Setelah masuk kelas...

"Halo semua"kata tina

Yang lain hanya diam dan mencuekan tina lalu tina cemberut..

"Udah gak usah sedih kan masih ada gua"kata troy

"Hehe makasih ya lu mg tmn yg baik buat g thankyou"kata tina(sambil memeluk troy)

"Hehe masama"kata troy(sambil menghelus kepala tina)

Lalu tina melepaskan pelukanya secara mendadak

"Sorry"kata tina

"Haha gapapa santai aja"kata troy(sambil memeluk tina lagi)

"Hehe"kata tina

Lalu mendengar suara bell bunyi mereka langsung saling melepaskan...

Dan duduk d tmpt masing-masing troy duduk dekat tina

Sedangkan troy sudah lupa dengan kakakny utk sementara tapi tidak tau nanti

Selama prosses mengajar tina dan troy saling melihat satu sama lain dan mereka pun tumbuh cinta

Sedangkan snow dia hanya bisa bersedih melihat semua itu

Sedangkan kakakny troy masih merasa tidak enak kepada troy sampai-sampai di hibur robertpun emma ttp tidak senyum ksian robert

Bel berbunyi untuk break ke-1

"Tin"kata troy

"Ya"kata tina

"Ke kantin yuk"kata troy

"Aku bawa bekal"kata tina

"Haa"kata troy

"Kenapa kayak masih anak kecil ya hehe aku gak suka aja makanan kantin alnya gak bersih kalau makanan rumah lebih bersih aj gt"kata tina

"Gak-gak bukan gitu kebetulan ak juga sama kayak kamu bawa bekal gimana kalau kita makan ber2"kata troy

"Boleh hehe"kata tina

Lalu dtglh snow

"Tinaa"kata snow

"Ap"kata tina

"Mw ke kantin gk"kata snow

"Gk mksh"kata tina

"Yah padahal ak mw ngajak"kata snow

"Lain kali aja"kata tina

"Bener ya"kata snow

"Ya"kata tina

"Janji"kata snow

"Gua gk bisa janji sama orang"kata tina

"Hmm ya udah deh"kata snow

"Ya"kata tina

Lalu pergilah snow..

Troy melirik tina...

Lalu tina melihat arah troy...

"Kenapa lu"kata tina

"Haha gapapa lucu aja"kata troy

"Haa lucu kenapa"kata tina

"Gpp gua ngerasa ne hari lu dewasa banget"kata troy

"Haha makasih tp gua orgny bias aja kok kt kan mahluk ciptaan tuhan tidak ada yang sempurna"kata troy

Semenjak kata-kata itu keluar dari seorang gadis manja yang sombong akan duit sendiri itu membuat hati troy terasa cenat cenut denganya...apakah troy memilih tina atau kakakny emma

Bel berbunyi untuk masuk kelas...

"Hmm ud bel buruan makany"kata tina

"Ya"kata troy

"Haha kasian mw gua suapin gk"kata tina

"Gak usah entr ad yang cmburu"kata troy

"Haha siapa"kata tina

"Tuh she snowbell"kata troy

"Ow biarin aj"kata tina

"Haha kejam"kata troy

Lalu dengan seiringny waktu tina dan troy saling menyukai hanya belom pacaran...

Bel pulang berbunyi...

"Kamu pulang sama siapa"kata troy

"Kakak aku robert"kata tina

"Ow mg tampang kakak km kayak ap"kata troy

"Hehe dia baik kok"kata tina

"Ow gitu ya udh ak duluan y bye"kata troy

"Ya hati-hati ya"kata tina

"Ok"kata troy

Lalu troy meng sms supir papany untuk menjemput

Lalu datanglah kakakny emma menyamperi troy

"Troy kamu ke mana aja kakak cariin"kata emma

"Gk ke mana-mana"kata troy(dengan sinis dan melihat kanan kiri)

"Kamu masih marah ama kakak ya sorry"kata emma

Troy hanya diam dan melihat supir papany datang lalu dia masuk ke mobil dan supirny meneriaki emma

"Neng masuk neng"kata supir

"Ya pak"kata emma

Setelah masuk

"Kok kamu gak kasih tau kakak sih"kata emma

"Sorry"kata troy(sambil memegang androidny)

"Nie uang jajan kamu kakak sama sekali gak pake"kata emma

Lalu troy melihat kakaknya dan dia mencium mulut kakakny...

Lalu kakany mendorongnya

"Kamu itu kenapa sih"kata emma

Sesudah sampe rumah

Troy langsung turun dari mobil masuk ke rumah dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya

Lalu kakany turun dari mobil langsung masuk ke rumah dan mengetuk kamar adikny troy

"Troy buka gak pintunya kakak belum selesai ngomong"kata emma

Lalu troy membuka pintuny dan menarik tangan emma sambil mengunci pintu saat emma ingin teriak troy mencium bibir kakany lagi

Lalu kakakny melepaskan ciuman bibirny kepada adikny troy

Lalu troy melihat kakaknya dan dia langsung pergi dari hadapan kakaknya dan dia duduk di kasurnya

Lalu kakanya melihat dia dan mendekati dia

"Maafin kakak karena sudah membuatmu tertekan seperti ini"kata emma

Lalu troy memegang bahu kakaknya

"Gapapa slow aja"kata troy

Lalu kakaknya memegang muka troy dan melihat troy lalu kakakny memeluk troy lalu troy melepaskan pelukan kakaknya dan dia melihat kakaknya lagi dan dia mencium mulut kakaknya...

Dari semenjak itu kakakny merasa bahwa orang yang di sukai dia adalah adik tiriny troy lalu bagaimana dengan tina apakah tina mau menerima semua ini...begitu juga robert hmm

Lalu ke esokan paginya...

Troy dan emma ada di kasur yang sama lalu emma kaget dan saat emma ingin teriak troy menutup mulutny

"Bisa gk diem gua msh mw tidur"kata troy

"Lu gila ya kenapa kk bs d sni"kata emma

"Ueyy ya kok kakak di sini y"kata troy

Lalu menggigat kejadian sebelumnya

"Idih menajiskan banget"kata emma(batiny)

"Gimana kak kakak ud inget"kata troy

"Lom"kata emma

Lalu mami mengetok pintu

"Troy kamu belum bangun"kata mami

"Udah mi"kata troy

"Ya ud cptan sarapan"kata mami

"Ya"kata troy

Lalu dia memandang kakakny dan dia mencium bibir kakaknya lagi

Lalu di saat emma ingin. Marah pada troy troy selalu menciumny saat di hadapan robert dan tina pun emma dan troy seperti itu apa kata dunia...

Lalu robert menarik tangan emma

Sesudah menarik tangan emma

"Sayang kamu kenapa c"kata robert

"Mang aku kenapa"kata emma

"Kamu kenapa cium adek kamu"kata robert

"Ow itu itu hanya cium keluarga aja sayang"kata emma

Di sini emma sudah di tembak roberth hanya dia galau dalam mengambil keputusan

"Tapi ciuman keluarga kamu kok aneh c sayang d bibir"kata roberth

"Udah kamu gk ush mkirin ke kantin yuk laper"kata emma

Lalu emma sms troy

Troy kalau di sekolah kamu jangan gitu ya kakak gk enak ama roberth dia kan udah jadi pacar kakak sekarang jadi tolong kamu hargain kakak thx"ketikan emma

Lalu troy melihatnya sedih sendiri...

"Kenapa harus kayak gini"kata troy

Lalu dateng she cewe cantik tina...

"Hi"kata tina

"Y"kata troy

"Hi"kata tina

"Apa"kata troy

"Hi"kata tina

"Begh iseng bgt c"kata troy

Lalu troy mengelitik tina sampai-sampai membuat snow cemburu

"Yaya ampun-ampun"kata tina

"Makanya jangan iseng"kata troy

"Haha maaf deh"kata tina

"Ke kantin yuk"kata troy

"Males ke kelas aj yuk"kata tina

"Males ke taman aj yuk"kata troy

"Yuk asik"kata tina

Sebenarnya di sisi lain troy juga sayang dengan tina tapi lebih gede ke kakak tiriny emma hmm bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka yang rumit ini

Lalu troy melihat emma dan robert ciuman di saat troy ingin mengejarnya tiba-tiba tangan dia di tarik tina dan troy mencium bibir tina dan tina kanget dan ke2ny tidak ada saling melepaskan smpe ahkrny lepas sendiri

"Ish lu jahat banget c"kata tina(nagis)

"Tina tunggu dulu gua mau jelasin"kata troy

"Gak ad yang perlu lu jelasin"kata tina

Lalu troy menarik tangan tina dan memeluk tina

"Maaf beneran gk sengaja"kata troy

Tina hanya menagis tanpa kata

Lalu troy melepaskan pelukanya

Dan sambil menghelus pala tina dan mengelap air matanya

"Tina kamu itu cewe pinter cakep dan bisa segalany jadi kamu jangan pernah nagis untuk seorang cowo kayak aku karena aku tuh gak berguna sekarang gini deh apapun yang kamu minta aku bakal lakuin apa aj"kata troy

"Serius apa aja"kata tina

"Ya apa aja cepetan"kata troy

"Aku mau kamu nembak aku"kata tina

"Ya udah tina I love you"kata troy(kaget)

"Love you too beb"kata tina

"Aduh salh ngomong"kata troy

"Yeye jadian sm troy"kata tina

Lalu tina mencium pipi troy

"Makasih troy"kata tina

"Sama-sama"kata troy(tersipu malu)

Hmm semnjak kejadian itu troy merasa getaran cinta terhadap tina hanya sayang di hati sejatiny hanya utk kakakny emma lalu apa yang dia lakukan...

Selama dia pacaran dengan tina dia juga pacaran dengan emma

Begitu juga emma dia pacaran dengan robert sekaligus adekny

Tina juga pacaran dengan snow hanya dia menyuruh snow diam dan troy serta robert

Hmm kenapa jd. Kacau ya

Lalu satu demi satu keliatan akhirny troy memutuskan tina dan dia pacaran dengan kakakny emma

Sedangkan emma dia pacaran dengan snow dan robert dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan

Emma pun putus dengan robert dan pacaran dengan troy

Di cerita nie ada yang berakhir sedih bahagia pertemanan macam-macam

Sampai akhirny snow pun mengalah utk robert dan snow sndirian menjadi tmn tina dan robert

(•͡.̮ •͡ )hehe(•͡.̮ •͡ )

The end

photo id="1" /


End file.
